


Pietas Terminus

by Myka



Series: Infinitas [2]
Category: Vampire Game
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Infinitas. Years have passed since Duzell took Phelios away and changed his life forever. Now the war rages on between them and Phelios tries to reach Duzell one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pietas Terminus

Time heals all things.

That has some truth to it, but time also changes things. It flies by when you’re at war, turns children into men in the blink of an eye. Forces choices upon you that you might not make otherwise.

War really changes everything.

The Kingdom of Pheliosta was having its first peaceful night in months; the raging war finally finding a moment of halt. But its people didn’t rest easy and neither did its king.

Phelios stood on the balcony of his room, staring out at the setting sun. The wind blew at his face with tenderness, bringing with it the stench of war, and death. Smoke rose in the distance, remnants of a battlefield where the vampires now had settled. They were so close now, slowly advancing, still recuperating from the last big battle.

There were no more women and children in this place, they had all been sent away for their safety. He had spread them along the neighboring kingdoms once it was clear the vampire army intended to take on Pheliosta before anything else. Phelios had decreed for everyone left in the castle to remain indoors after dark; for the gates of his kingdom to be closed indefinitely. A few years ago one of his first orders as king had been to raise the walls surrounding the castle even higher, to make them vampire-proof. He was sure only the strongest vampires would even have a chance to jump it over. Phelios would be as bold as to guess only one could.

The vampire king himself.

The sky played at hues of purple and orange, the sun nothing more than a flickering dot on the horizon. Phelios breathed in the air and opened himself to the coming night.

The years had changed him, too. Duzell had.

Phelios remembered. He had never forgotten. The time he spent with the vampire king; was kidnapped by him; held and bitten and-

Sometimes it still hurt to remember.

That time with Duzell had changed his life forever.

A knock at his door brought Phelios back to the present and he slowly turned his head towards it. “Come in.”

The door opened slowly and in walked a man with long pale hair, green eyes, and a neutral expression on his face. Phelios offered a smile to the man.

“Hey, Jinnai.”

The man bowed his head. “My king-”

“Phelios, Jinnai,” the young king corrected him. “I thought that after so many years you’d know that.”

He knew. Years ago, Jinnai had come here under the guise of a teacher, sent by the vampire king himself to spy on Pheliosta, to spy on the young prince Phelios had been back then. He came here as an enemy and ended up part of the family. It hadn’t been easy, though. There was a point where he had doubted himself so much on which road to take, who to be loyal to. The only reason he was here now, talking in confidence with the king of Pheliosta was because he had been allowed to. Duzell had released him from his duty, something that still baffled Jinnai even after so many years. And also, even after all those years, he knew that Phelios always kept the thought in the back of his mind that Jinnai might be still spying on him for Duzell.

The older man continued forward until he was just a few steps behind Phelios, who had gone back to stare out from the balcony.

“Phelios- Your Highness- the last report just came in. It looks like the vampires are stirring and reorganizing. They may attack again any day now, perhaps even as soon as tomorrow night.”

“And tonight?” Phelios asked.

“The report doesn’t indicate that, sire.”

Phelios took a deep breath. News of only one peaceful night. Not enough for his troops to recover, not nearly enough.

“Thanks for the report.”

“Phelios,” Jinnai started to say, then paused.

The young king turned around, his face blank. “Jinnai. You’re the person I trust the most, you’re the only one that knows my secrets.”

“My king-”

Phelios tilted his head back. “What goes on in my dreams. What I really think of this war. That my wife’s child is not my only child. That I’m not entirely human.”

“Phelios,” Jinnai called, wanting to comfort.

“Is it true what you told me, Jinnai?” Phelios asked. “About Duzell?”

A coldness ran down Jinnai's body. “Your Highness, please-”

Phelios met Jinnai's eyes then, certain, his voice hard. “Out of all the people in my kingdom you are the only that knows that I need to do this.”

Jinnai looked down and swallowed hard. “Since you accepted me into your kingdom I have never lied to you, my king. But I can’t say that what you wish to do is the right thing. As a friend, I’d say the past is the past and that it should be let go. Phelios, please-”

“I need to see him,” Phelios interrupted, his voice firm. He knew Jinnai meant well, but he had made this decision a long time ago. He was not backing down.

“He might kill you,” Jinnai tried.

“I’m not a child anymore. I know how to defend myself now. I know spells,” Phelios replied, his voice calm once more.

“I really don’t think-”

“Enough, Jinnai!” Phelios snapped as he stepped away from the railing. “Just make sure nobody comes to my room until dawn. I can trust you with that, can’t I?”

Jinnai’s mouth settled into a neutral frown. Phelios was going to do this no matter how much he objected. “Yes, my king,” he said with a bow, his voice sad.

Phelios walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry so much, it probably won’t work.”

\---

Climbing out of his window and onto the roof brought memories. Phelios remembered how scared he had been that night years ago, how he had tried to be brave even if it meant taking his own life. It was from here that he had allowed himself to fall in every possible way.

He sat by the edge of the roof, his feet dangling in the air. He looked beyond the walls of his kingdom then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let his senses run wild, hearing everything, feeling everything. Searching for the one who made him like this.

Jinnai had told him that vampires could sense their fledglings, especially someone like Duzell. But Phelios only shared some of that power; he didn’t even know what exactly he was. After it had happened, the only ‘symptoms’ he really had where a slight increase of strength and agility and he had also become increasingly good with magic. There was no abhorrence to sunlight, no hunger for blood.

The silence seemed to stretch around him, his senses becoming more attentive as he tried to call out. The wind blowing gently, an owl hooting in the distance.

_Duzell… Duzell…_

Phelios didn’t actually believe it would work. Duzell surely felt nothing except hatred for him after all; the vampire was almost at his doorstep itching to take him down and everything that was precious to him. Phelios knew what he had to do to put an end to everything, and why, for his own selfish reasons, he was here on this roof calling out the king of all vampires.

He didn’t believe it would work until he heard footsteps behind him.

\---

The first thing Phelios felt wasn’t fear. He kept his back to the vampire king, dangling his legs from the roof, staring out at the moon. He almost wished he was afraid, or wary, cautious, maybe even happy. Instead he found himself feeling numb and somewhat cold.

Duzell spoke very softly, his voice carrying some actual sense of amusement. “You called out to me.”

“I never thought it would actually work,” Phelios said more to himself.

“What do you want? I am not giving you a truce.”

“I don’t want a truce,” Phelios replied firmly.

“Then what?” Duzell asked again, his patience clearly reaching a limit. Phelios wondered idly why Duzell, whom Phelios viewed as someone who knew how to keep his cool, could be almost losing it under a minute into their conversation. Was the war also getting to him? Did it bother Duzell as much as it did him? Did the vampire also want it all to be finished?

Duzell moved behind him, his voice lifeless. “If there’s nothing you want, I’m leaving.”

Phelios heard the rustling of clothes as Duzell stepped away and he instantly panicked, he didn’t want Duzell to leave, and before he knew what he was doing, Phelios was on his feet and looking at the retreating vampire.

“Wait!”

Duzell stopped in mid step and slowly turned around. He looked exactly the same. For a moment he didn’t say anything, just stared at Phelios. “This scene looks familiar,” he finally said, sounding amused.

Phelios blinked and quickly looked around him. Standing with his back to the ledge, he was in the exact same position he was years earlier. But this time he wasn’t afraid, and still the ground far away seemed to mesmerize him. Thoughts were running through his mind, out of control. _“If I fell again… Would you catch me?”_

Duzell stood quiet, unmoving, “Maybe.”

Phelios eyes widened and he slowly looked at Duzell again. He wanted to say something. Was the vampire just saying that randomly or had he really read his thoughts? He sighed mentally as the wind blew across his face. This was no place to say what he wanted. He walked forward and passed by Duzell, speaking without looking directly at him. “Please follow me.”

After a brief pause, Duzell did.

\---

Duzell seemed curious about Phelios’ room. It was the king’s room now, not the one the vampire had seen. Phelios had done little changes to it, replacing and old bed and bringing in a couch to sit in, as well as new drawers, carpets, a desk. Everything else was kept the same as when the room belonged to his father and grandfather before him, which gave it a nostalgic feeling.

Phelios stood still by the door as the vampire looked around.

“Where’s your family? Your wife? Your child?” Duzell asked, finally breaking the silence.

The words sounded more like observations than questions. They made Phelios flinch slightly and something painful pressed against his chest. “Gone,” he answered. “I sent them away where they would be safe.”

“I know,” Duzell replied as a smirk appeared on his face. Phelios' heart skipped a beat. “Don’t worry,” Duzell reassured him. “I have no interest in killing your family.”

Phelios breathed easier. His child was safe, his child who was the legitimate heir and the future of Pheliosta.

Even if he weren’t his only child.

Phelios had done many things. Some because he had to, some because he didn’t know what he was getting into, others because he was trying to forget.

Lately it seemed he was always trying to forget.

“Does that mean you have an interest in killing me?” he asked Duzell.

“I want to win,” the vampire said as an answer.

“I want it to be over,” Phelios countered as he narrowed his eyes.

“Over?”

“Yes. This stupid war. This is why I wanted to talk to you. I thought we could reach some sort of agreement.”

Duzell’s roaring laughter filled Phelios' ears. It was the sort of laughter that made the hairs on Phelios’ neck stand on end. “Why would I?” the vampire snapped. “I’m winning. In a matter of days I will attack your castle and win this stupid war, as you so put it. There is no reason for me to make a deal with you.” His eyes were sharp as he met Phelios’ like a challenge. In the blink of an eye the vampire was suddenly in front of him, leaning close, whispering over his ear. “I even corrupted you. What will your people say if they knew their king has my blood in his veins?”

Phelios eyes narrowed and he frowned. Years ago he would have backed down, but today he only had one response to that question. “Yes, you did, and then you left me like this. You never cared.”

Duzell leaned back a bit so he could meet Phelios' eyes better. “I believe it was you who ran away,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

“I was only fifteen when you did this to me!” Phelios yelled. “I was a kid who only wanted to go home, even if I-” Phelios shut his mouth suddenly. The topic was getting dangerously close to something he’d promised never to mention again, especially to Duzell. He gave one step back, needing to put some distance between him and the vampire. “I waited for you,” he finally revealed. “For almost a month after I left. I waited for you to help me, to do something, anything.”

To take me away.

Phelios clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip. “You knew what was going to happen to me and you didn’t even care.”

“I asked you to stay,” Duzell said even lower, almost hissing.

“You seduced me.”

Duzell stopped and blinked, the rising anger completely lifting from his face. “We never-”

“Forget it! It doesn’t matter!” Phelios snapped, shaking his head. “Please let’s just agree on something and stop this war!”

Duzell stood very still, angry lines still on his face. He spoke very slowly. “All right.”

For a second Phelios thought he had heard things, but then the reality of Duzell’s words sank in and he closed his eyes, feeling suddenly relieved. “Thank y-”

“You say you want to stop this war,” Duzell interrupted, spitting the words angrily. Phelios looked up at the vampire who was glaring at him. “The only way this war is going to end is when one of us dies. I will not belittle myself! And I will not lose this war!”

Phelios looked at Duzell's face, unable to hide the fear on his face. “What are you-guk!” Phelios started to say, and suddenly stopped when Duzell moved and in the blink of an eye had his hands around Phelios’ throat, squeezing it tightly.

“Ready to end it?” The vampire whispered in his ear.

Tears formed on the corners of Phelios’ eyes, his fingers scrabbling desperately at Duzell's hands around his throat. “Du-” Phelios tried to speak, and the vampire squeezed his throat tighter, cutting his voice off. “Please…”

Phelios realized Duzell had no intention of releasing him and started searching frantically inside his cloak, grabbing the dagger hidden there, and swinging it as hard as he could towards Duzell’s face. Duzell moved to avoid it, and the hand around Phelios' throat disappeared.

Air rushed back into his lungs and his vision swam for a second, but Phelios quickly recovered, keeping his eyes on the vampire. Duzell was smirking at him, and before Phelios could completely recover, he lunged forward, hitting Phelios’ hand and sending the dagger flying across the floor. Phelios glanced at it as it disappeared under the bed; he knew he would never be able to get it back. Even if he tried, Duzell was faster than him. He needed something else to defend himself.

Magic.

He tried remembering one of the many spells he knew, tried to organize his thoughts and clear his head. Something to make the vampire go away, he had no choice now. He had wanted to reach an agreement with Duzell and finally end this war. He had hoped that no more blood would be shed. That what had happened between them years ago would mean something to Duzell.

Apparently it did not.

So far it seemed that it was he who was going to shed that blood. There was no mistaking the look in Duzell’s eyes. Merciless. The vampire intended to end Phelios’ life tonight. He needed spells. Magic. Something to defend himself.

Phelios blinked.

He couldn’t remember any of them.

That was impossible.

Phelios raised his head sharply and met Duzell’s grinning face. His confident tone only made things worse. “Having trouble remembering your spells?” Phelios stared hard at him for a long time, then Duzell tapped his forehead a few times, grin still in place. “One of the perks of you having my blood inside you and me having had a taste of yours,” his grin only widened, “you won’t be using any of your magic against me tonight.”

Fear. Lost. Trapped.

The next thing Phelios knew, he was being grabbed by his arms and pulled forward until his body touched Duzell’s. His first reaction was to squirm from being so close, because Phelios knew from experience how dangerous that was. But his effort was pointless, as Duzell easily held him tighter and pressed his mouth to the young king’s neck. Phelios froze for a long second until he felt Duzell’s fangs graze his skin.

Then Duzell let him go.

As soon as the hands holding him released their grip Phelios did the first thing his brain could think of; he ran. He was only three feet away from the door when the hands grabbed him again, this time from behind, cold hands, mouth against his neck again, fangs again. He tried to scream, but his voice was shot, his throat still sore where Duzell had squeezed.

The arms disappeared again. Phelios ran again. He was caught again.

Phelios knew it was a game; that he was being toyed with. But he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t ready to give up, he wasn’t-

He’d lost count how many times Duzell had grazed his skin with his fangs without biting him yet. Something in Phelios' pride didn’t permit him to give up like that, yet he knew it was pointless. He’d yearned for something that was impossible. Duzell let him go again, but this time Phelios only gave a few steps before stopping.

“Giving up already?”

Phelios didn’t turn around to face him. “I remember,” he said very softly, fingers reflectively touching his neck. “I remember how it felt, how it hurt, how it changed,” a lump formed in his throat. “Can you promise?” he asked, hoping for some reaction from the vampire.

He didn’t have to wait for it. “Promise?” Duzell asked in a slightly puzzled voice.

Phelios still didn't turn around. “That it won’t hurt. At least not for long…like you did the first time.”

Duzell stifled a laugh which made Phelios' hair stand on end. The footsteps came close until cold hands wrapped around his shoulders. Still Phelios refused to look, to meet Duzell’s red eyes. He didn’t want the vampire king to see, to realize that war and winning weren’t the only things that were going through Phelios’ thoughts.

The hands around his shoulders slid to his arms and Phelios shivered as he felt Duzell’s breath on his ear. “I would never promise such a thing.”

Phelios’ eyes widened, and the little bit of hope he had been clinging to vanished when Duzell pulled him backwards against his body, tilted his head to the side and sank fangs in his neck.

The young king closed his eyes, bit his lip. A soft cry escaped from his lips. One of his hands flew upwards and fisted around locks of Duzell’s hair, the other trying to grip around the fingers holding him in place. He longed for some sort of contact that made it more personal, he didn’t want this moment to be just an attack. All these years he’d never stopped longing, never stopped waiting. He was surprised when the hand he was reaching for moved and clutched his. Duzell held him tighter and pushed his knee between Phelios’ legs, making him groan. Apparently it wasn’t only Phelios that wanted to make this more personal. Killing him wasn’t enough.

Phelios eyes snapped open and the little bit of hope he’d been clinging to resurfaced. He couldn’t give up yet, and even if there was nothing to be done, at the very least, he wanted to see Duzell’s face when it all came to an end.

“Duzell…”

Phelios voice was raspy. He tried to say the name again at the same time as he squeezed his hand, but all that came out was a whimper. And just when he thought Duzell wasn’t going to stop before killing him, he did. His body fell against Duzell’s, Phelios didn't have the strength to stay on his feet, and slowly the vampire stepped back letting Phelios' body slide down until he was on the floor.

Phelios tried to keep his breathing under control, but his heart was beating too fast. Duzell was standing beside him, staring down at him, and even with those cold eyes and the blood on his mouth, Phelios thought he was beautiful. Then suddenly Duzell was holding him, forcing Phelios to sit up. Duzell’s mouth was dangerously close to his own, such that he could feel the vampire king’s breath on his lips, but instead of a kiss, Duzell tilted his head, held the back of Phelios’ neck and bit him again.

Phelios screamed, tears collecting on the corners of his eyes. His hands fisted the vampire’s cloak. “Duzell, it hurts!”

Too much. It hurt too much. Phelios was so focused on the pain that he barely noticed his body going numb, his arms falling to his sides as his strength left him. His vision was hazy. And when Duzell finally stopped and let him go, he just fell.

Phelios had to keep his mouth open in order to breathe. It came in gasps, rasping, desperate. His heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest. His neck throbbed horribly and all he wanted was for it to stop. Why was he still conscious? It was cruel.

When he could finally focus he saw Duzell staring at him and that was when a thought crossed his mind, wild and crazy and it was his last chance. With what little strength he had left, he reached out to grab Duzell’s face, pull him forward and whispered something in his ear. The vampire backed off with a stunned look on his face. Phelios smiled when he saw his reaction, proud that even like this he could surprise Duzell. If Duzell refused his words he would die here, he knew he was long past the line of being saved. If Duzell refused what he asked, he would die.

He said it again.

“Make me a vampire, or watch me die.”

Duzell didn’t move for moments and Phelios closed his eyes. He didn’t wait for anything. He would not ask again. He was thinking of giving up when Duzell’s arms slipped under him and picked him up from the floor.

Phelios was held close, like a precious thing that could break at any moment; it made him feel oddly safe. It was overwhelming. He was laid gently on the right side of the bed and then left alone for a second while Duzell went around and climbed on from the opposite side. What Duzell had done before to make him different was mix their blood when he bit him, since that hadn’t happened, Phelios wondered what would. Duzell picked him up again, this time more aggressively, making Phelios wince in pain as he was moved to the center of the bed.

“I have to hurry,” Duzell said in something that sounded like an apology for the roughness. “The only reason you’re conscious right now is because you have some of my blood already,” he continued and took off his cloak quickly. Phelios couldn’t keep his eyes off him as he moved and did all these little things that felt like ritual and habit. First the cloak, then his shirt, followed by Phelios’ own. “Contact helps,” Duzell said as a form of explanation for the clothing removal. “Besides,” he grinned, “they get in the way.”

Phelios felt a shudder pass through his body. Once they were both bare from the waist up, Duzell held his neck and body again, pulling him slightly upwards. “I’m going to bite you again. It will hurt, but it’s the fastest way to mix my blood with yours. After that, you will feed, understand?”

“Yes,” Phelios answered, without hesitation in his voice.

Duzell flashed a grin at him before biting and Phelios’ whole body seemed to spasm from the shock of it. It felt like a different bite, this time Duzell wasn’t just taking his blood, his life. He was passing on what he was unto Phelios. It was only moments before Phelios realized how different it was when his vision got clearer and he could move his body again. The first thing he did was to wrap his arms around Duzell’s back and press close to him, allowing their bodies to touch. Skin against skin. Duzell’s hands ran gently across his back, sending shivers through Phelios’ body and making him cling closer and press his face against the spot between Duzell’s neck and collarbone as he called out the vampire’s name.

By the time Duzell released him, Phelios’ whole body was shaking in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His throat burned.

Duzell made a dagger appear out of nowhere and he pressed it against his left wrist, but before he could break the skin, Phelios stopped him, circling fingers around his wrist.

“Neck,” the young king said hungrily and Duzell seemed to smile proudly in return. He cut into his neck with the dagger without hesitation, and tilted his head upwards so Phelios could drink. It was the only moment that Phelios hesitated since the whole thing had started. He stared at the open wound unable to move. It didn’t take long for Duzell to notice that he wasn’t moving, and Phelios felt a moment of fear to see how the vampire reacted to this.

Duzell moved the slightest bit until he could look at Phelios’ eyes and stared at him without speaking. Phelios had to swallow the knot in his throat. Very slowly Duzell ran his fingers across Phelios’ cheek, pushed back his bangs, and then kissed him. It was soft and burning at the same time, and it brought a little ache to Phelios’ heart as he returned the kiss. He forgot everything that was going on, where he was, what he had to do, all he could think about was that Duzell was kissing him.

It stopped as suddenly as it had begun and Duzell spoke. “If you don’t drink, you will die.” There was no anger in the vampire’s words, merely matter-of-fact and it was enough to make the last shred of doubt leave Phelios’ mind. Closing his mouth over the wound, he drank.

It burned as it went down his throat. But it wasn’t enough to make him stop; on the contrary, he bit harder and drank more. He clutched Duzell with all his strength and the vampire held him silently, encouraging him. The words ‘don’t stop’ passed through him; Duzell had said it without opening his mouth. Phelios didn’t stop. Not until the hands holding him suddenly gripped his shoulders and slowly but surely pushed him away.

Phelios gasped for air and would have fallen backwards if not for the fact that Duzell held his shoulders tightly. He tried to breathe again and still felt like he was suffocating. “Calm down,” Duzell’s voice echoed in his head. “You don’t need it anymore. It’ll be over soon.” The urge to breathe faded slowly, and as it went away, Phelios regained control of his own body, taking air in and out. But something kept telling him that it wasn’t necessary anymore.

“Open your eyes,” Duzell said. Phelios did.

The vampire was smiling; a smile Phelios couldn’t exactly understand. It wasn’t a victorious smile at all, not like Phelios expected. Only minutes ago Duzell had almost murdered him because he wanted to win the war. But now Phelios was just like him, forever bound to him. Duzell should be gloating about it, he’d won. It wasn’t the smile Phelios expected at all.

“How are you feeling?” Duzell asked, his face inching a tad closer.

“Hot,” Phelios answered, lowering his gaze a bit, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

It was true. His body felt like it was burning up, only the places where Duzell touched him seemed cool and pleasant, so Phelios clung tighter to the vampire, searching for that soothing feeling. He wasn’t even thinking and rubbed his face against Duzell’s chest. That’s when his body decided to act on its own and move forward, rubbing his body against Duzell’s and licking up his chest.

“This sometimes happens,” Duzell started saying. “It’s a side effect. If we do this, you’ll regret it.”

“You’ve changed,” Phelios wanted to say, but didn't. Years ago it had been Duzell who had tried to seduce him and Phelios who had told him to stop. Now their positions might as well be reversed. The irony didn’t pass him by.

Phelios wasn’t about to give up. He had waited too long. Wanted it for too long.

Without hesitating, he crawled off the bed, Duzell’s eyes following his every move. He stood by the edge looking at the vampire and, without saying a word, unbuckled his belt and removed every piece of clothing he was wearing. With a slight tilt of his head, he crawled back into the bed and kissed Duzell. Phelios put a bit of force to his movements and pushed Duzell down against the mattress. He sighed mentally in relief because the fact that he could do it meant that Duzell was letting him do it.

It didn’t take long for Duzell to respond; roaming hands over Phelios’ body and taking his mouth over and over. The addictive feeling wherever they touched spread through Phelios' body like a wildfire. His hands roamed down Duzell’s body until they stumbled upon the edge of Duzell’s trousers and without hesitating, grabbed the edges and started pulling them down.

Duzell made a sound of surprise and raised his hips, making it easier for Phelios to remove the now restraining clothes. They slipped off easily from his legs exposing his desire clear even through his underwear. Phelios couldn’t pull the trousers completely off because Duzell still had his boots on and they were proving difficult. “Your boots won’t come off,” the young king said, making Duzell grin.

The vampire king rose to a sitting position and met Phelios’ gaze head-on before grabbing the back of the young king's neck and kissing him deeply. Phelios groaned into Duzell’s mouth. “Your boots are in the way,” he breathed between kisses. “Can’t take your clothes off.”

The words made Duzell’s body jump with desire and he kissed Phelios deeper. Phelios groaned louder and suddenly the kiss was broken and he found himself alone on the bed. He heard two thumps behind him closely followed by the rustle of clothes and before Phelios could turn around to see, Duzell was back. Phelios felt the vampire behind him; first, his hands touched both his shoulders and slowly trailed down his sides until they rested on his hips. Duzell's mouth fastened on his collarbone, his teeth grazing Phelios' skin. His fingers traced up Phelios' neck where he'd bitten him, the wounds already closed. Phelios moved against him, wanting more, and Duzell's hands started roaming further down, down his chest, towards his stomach, and lower.

“Take me, Duzell,” Phelios moaned as he turned his head slightly so he could meet Duzell's eyes.

“We need-” Duzell started to say.

“In the wash room,” Phelios said, and as soon as he'd spoken the words Duzell vanished and came back in the blink of an eye. The first thing he did was grab Phelios' shoulder and turned him around, pushing his back against the mattress and hovering above him. Phelios instantly noticed that one of Duzell's hands as well as his cock were already covered with the oil, the sight made Phelios bit his lip.

Duzell didn't wait. “Spread your legs,” he said and Phelios did. Hands touched Phelios' skin, under his thighs, pushing his legs even further apart. Phelios had to close his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to drown as Duzell slowly ran his fingertips across Phelios' cock, first the tip then down his length. He moaned, a sound low on his throat, but then he suddenly jumped when Duzell's fingers found his opening and tried to push in.

Phelios opened his eyes and met Duzell's momentary confused gaze. “I'm sorry,” he said quickly, certain he didn't want Duzell to stop.

“You've never slept with a man,” Duzell said.

Phelios shook his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed, more embarrassed than undressing in front of Duzell. For a second Phelios wondered if Duzell was going to stop, but it was clear that he wasn't when the grin returned to his lips. “This might hurt,” he warned before pushing Phelios' legs further apart and pushing one finger inside him.

Phelios threw his head back and closed his eyes again. He would be lying if he said the feeling was completely pleasant, he would also be lying if he'd said he wanted Duzell to stop. “More,” Phelios said, and Duzell pushed a second finger in, thrusting them inside. Phelios bit his lower lip and took a deep breath before saying Duzell's name.

The fingers were suddenly gone and Phelios opened his eyes to see Duzell moving forward and sliding up Phelios' body until their lips were just inches apart, his body settled comfortably between Phelios' legs. “Ready?” he asked and Phelios nodded, not wanting to think anymore. He felt Duzell's hands on his hips to keep him steady, and heat suddenly pressing against his opening. Phelios had only a moment to take a deep breath before Duzell started pushing, forcing a small sound of pain out of Phelios' lips.

Duzell reached out to touch the side of Phelios' face gently. “Look at me,” he said softly, and Phelios met Duzell's eyes, getting instantly mesmerized, and by the time Duzell leaned in and kissed him, Phelios had forgotten all about the pain. He felt it as Duzell pushed, felt it as his body slowly opened. Duzell broke the kiss when he was almost completely inside, pressing his body closer to Phelios'. Phelios reached out to wrap his arms around Duzell's back, wanting to feel him closer. A soft whimper escaped his lips when Duzell moved slightly, pushing even further inside. Duzell ran a finger across Phelios' lips, then slowly started pulling out, then pushing back in. Phelios whimpered again, and Duzell kissed him hard at the same time as he thrust harder and faster, making Phelios buck beneath him.

Phelios gasped and pressed his fingers hard against Duzell's back. He felt Duzell's mouth on his neck, his tongue and lips at the same time. Duzell said something against his skin that sounded like 'let me have you', and Phelios couldn't think about anything except saying yes over and over until Duzell's mouth pressed against his neck harder, his fangs slowly sinking in as he bit him.

The smell of blood hit Phelios' nose like a hammer, hard. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to revel in the feeling, his throat suddenly burning with raw need. Phelios didn't think, he couldn't, and, without even realizing it, his hand reached forward until it found and clasped around one of Duzell's wrists and pulled it to his mouth. A flicker of tongue confirmed Phelios' suspicions that he had fangs now, and he knew what to do with them. He licked slowly up the skin of Duzell's wrist before piercing it as he bit down hard.

Duzell thrust hard inside him at the same time, making Phelios bite harder. Duzell was now licking along the bite on Phelios' neck, his free hand roaming between them and wrapping around Phelios' cock, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts. Duzell pulled his wrist from Phelios' hungry mouth, running his thumb across Phelios' bloodied lips before kissing him. Phelios moaned louder against his mouth as he felt the heat increase low on his body.

“Duzell,” he whispered with need, placing fingers against that beautiful face. Duzell seemed to nod once along with another hard thrust, and pulled harder at Phelios' cock. Phelios came in a burst of heat, moaning loudly and saying Duzell's name. Duzell groaned hard as he pulled Phelios closer to him, holding him tight and possessively, saying his name and coming inside him.

Phelios felt it inside him, around him. He realized that his heart was beating frantically, his chest rising up and down with it. Duzell seemed to nuzzle against him, pressing his nose and mouth against Phelios' collarbone, his hands running up his body. He pulled out slowly, forcing a small groan from Phelios' lips, as he met his gaze and kissed him again. The kiss left a taste of coppery blood on both their mouths.

Duzell rolled off him and settled by his side. Exhaustion fell over Phelios, but he pushed it away, intent on watching Duzell beside him. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Thoughts ran through his head, thoughts of what was and what could've been. How he could've been with Duzell like this all those years ago.

Duzell fell asleep much to Phelios' surprise, and Phelios allowed his own exhaustion to catch up to him. He settled beside Duzell comfortably, watching him. He touched one of his hands gently. “I never stopped loving you,” Phelios said softly to the sleeping vampire's face, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

\---

A soft push woke Phelios instantly, and he opened his eyes to meet Duzell's.

“It's almost dawn,” Duzell said as he put the last of his clothes on.

Phelios blinked. “Do I have to go with you now?” he asked, uncertain of what came next.

“No,” Duzell answered quickly. “It's best if you stay here for now. There's some things I must settle for now.”

Phelios blinked in confusion. He'd thought now that he was like Duzell, everything would just be over, the vampires had to retreat, simple as that, right? “Like what?” he asked.

Duzell grinned. “Well, for once I can't have my vampires attacking this castle anymore,” he leaned in close.

Phelios' eyes brightened. “So the war's over right?”

Duzell stopped and blinked. “Why would it be over?”

Phelios eyes widened, a sudden cold filling him. “But,” Phelios started. “There's no need to invade anymore, you have me!”

Duzell tilted his head to the side. “But this is just the beginning,” he said as he grabbed Phelios' shoulders. “We are vampires, we are kings! We should own the world!”

Phelios stared at him with panicked eyes. Duzell kissed him fiercely before Phelios could say anything. “I'll come back for you tonight,” he said as he stroked the side of Phelios' face, “and do not worry about the sun; it won't hurt you for at least a few more days.”

Phelios stared at him, watched as Duzell strode across the room and stepped into the balcony disappearing in a rush of wind. Phelios stared, feeling as if a black hole had opened beneath him and was trying to swallow him.

\---

Phelios wrapped the bed sheet around him, the deep red silk molding around his body like a second skin. He stared at the rising sun from the balcony, watching as the sky went from dark to light with soft hues of pink. He had stayed awake after Duzell had left, thinking about the vampire's, his lover's, words. It wasn't over.

Phelios hugged the sheets tighter around himself. He knew he had to end it, he had to find a way. The war must end.

There was a soft knock on the door. “Come in,” Phelios said, already knowing who it was.

Jinnai opened the door slowly, closing it behind him. He saw Phelios standing in the balcony and walked towards him. “Your Highness. I came to make sure you were all right-” Jinnai gasped when Phelios turned to look at him, his face instantly sad. Out of all the people in his kingdom, Jinnai was the only one who would instantly recognize what he'd become. “Oh, Phelios,” Jinnai reached out to touch Phelios' face like a father, running his fingers gently across it. “Phelios,” he said mournfully. “Why did you let him do this to you?”

“I didn't want to die,” Phelios said honestly. “This place would probably be overrun by vampires and burning by now if I hadn't done this.”

“Why didn't you call for help? I talked to the guards at your door and they said you never called them.”

“I couldn't,” Phelios shook his head, thinking back on the night before. “I was probably lost the second I decided to call him. I had forgotten how strong he was.”

Jinnai fretted beside him, “There is no way to reverse this, Phelios,” he said.

“I know,” Phelios replied calmly, turning back to look at the sky. “But it doesn't matter.” He looked at the floor for a moment. “You remember what to do if I die, right?”

“Phelios,” Jinnai started, wanting to hold him, to comfort him. That Phelios would ask that question meant he didn't expect to live for much longer. That he was willingly and knowingly going to sacrifice himself; and that no matter what Jinnai said Phelios would not change his mind. He nodded. “Yes, my king.”

Phelios put an arm on his shoulder. “Do everything in your power to make this kingdom flourish. Teach my son everything you know, as you taught me. You must tell no one what happened between me and Duzell.”

Jinnai felt his legs slowly bend like instinct; kneeling in front of Phelios, one hand over his heart. He bowed his head. “As you wish, my king.”

\---

An hour before sunset, Phelios stood in the middle of his room. He slowly finished attaching the cape to his armor, and putting his sword in its sheath. Jinnai stared at him sadly as he held a spell book close to him.

Jinnai wanted to ask many things. Like if Phelios was sure he had to do this. That if he was sure there was no other way. Jinnai knew Phelios was in love with Duzell, had known ever since Phelios had returned bitten and bloodied all those years ago. His eyes had no longer been those of a child, but of someone who had lost something, someone who was heartbroken. In almost ten years, Phelios had never stopped loving Duzell. And now he had to kill him.

“Are you sure?” Jinnai asked softly.

Phelios met his eyes for a moment, Duzell's words echoing in his head. “Yes,” he said firmly, and walked towards the balcony, stepping slowly on the railing and looking at the far wall. He glanced at Jinnai one last time.

“Goodbye,” he said softly then jumped high, almost flying over the high wall and landing on the other side.

“Goodbye,” Jinnai whispered, and wept.

\---

Phelios walked carefully around the vampire camp, making sure on not stepping on anything that might make noise and alarm someone of his presence. He saw a few tents here and there, but none large enough or obvious enough as being the one where Duzell might be.

The sun was quickly disappearing over the horizon, Phelios was running out of time. He stepped carefully over another body, grimacing when the smell of blood hit his nostrils. The urge slammed into him, fiercely and bluntly. He felt as his throat burned with need, felt as his teeth and mouth reacted to the smell. It was overpowering, and before Phelios knew it his knees where on the ground and he was leaning towards the scent of blood.

A hand suddenly gripped Phelios' arm and pulled him away from the dead man and his blood. “Are you insane?” a high voice yelled at him, shaking him. “You can't drink dead man's blood. It will kill you!” Phelios blinked and met the pale blue eyes of a young looking vampire, who quickly noticed Phelios' state. “You just got turned, didn't you? First night?” Phelios nodded automatically, wanting to avoid further awkwardness and possible recognition. “You want blood?” the young vampire asked. “Wait here, I'll get some for you,” he said before walking away.

Phelios didn't wait for him to return, and ran the opposite direction. He saw a couple more of vampires that had already risen and were walking around. Phelios tried to keep his head down so his face couldn't be seen. He was close to the edge of the camp when he bumped into someone. “Excuse me,” he said, glancing upwards momentarily and instantly regretting it.

The lanky looking vampire he had bumped against opened his eyes wide in surprise. He recognized Phelios. The vampire screamed, sending an alarm that could be heard across the entire camp, letting everyone be aware that Phelios was there. Phelios had a very brief moment to worry before countless shadows surrounded him, trapping him, and he had a second to wrap his hand around the hilt of his sword before the shadows rushed towards him.

Phelios never had a chance to defend himself. Countless arms reached for him, knocked him off his feet, pushed him to the ground. Fire and pain exploded on his shoulder, a dagger. Another one came down on the right side of his body, forcing a scream out of Phelios' lips that was drowned among the vampires' voices. “It's the king of Pheliosta! Kill him!”

There was a second deafening scream that morphed into a roar. The wind rushed against Phelios' face, sending his attackers flying high and away. Phelios took a sharp breath as arms went around him, pulling him up and against a body, safety. Duzell.

Phelios closed his eyes for a moment and pressed his face against Duzell's chest. Hiding bitter tears, and wanting to curse fate for doing this to him, for making Phelios have Duzell's touch for this moment, tempt him with what could be, when he knew, he knew what he must do, that soon he must kill them both.

“Who was the first to attack?” Duzell demanded, in a cold and demanding tone, causing fear among the vampires around them.

The lanky looking vampire stepped slowly forward, “I did, my king.”

Duzell glared daggers at the man. “I thought I made myself clear last night that all attacks on Pheliosta were to cease without exceptions didn't I?” he yelled.

The lanky vampire nodded once, “but my lord, it was the King of Pheliosta, surely-”

The vampire's voice died as Duzell rushed forward with his sword and in one clean swoop made the vampire's head roll off his shoulders. “Is anybody else still confused?” he hissed at the rest of the vampires, who shook their heads and started scattering.

Duzell turned towards Phelios and touched him carefully. “The wound is already closing, it's not that bad,” he said.

Phelios felt himself take a breath; he had to do it, now, before he lost his resolve. “Do you really want to take over the world?” he asked.

Duzell stopped for a moment, noticed how Phelios was avoiding his eyes. “Of course, we can have anything now. I was thinking we should start with La Naan. I heard their forces are not strong, it would be easy to take over their castle in just a few days.”

Phelios shook his head, and without hesitation pulled Sidia from its sheath and pointed it at Duzell.

Duzell looked confused. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“The war has to end,” Phelios said slowly, still avoiding Duzell's eyes.

“You want to win?” Duzell asked, not understanding.

Phelios closed his eyes for a moment and whispered the first part of the spell. The sky seemed to crackle and boom around them, making Duzell lose his footing as Phelios raised his sword high in the air and kept chanting.

The sky crackled harder, the boom louder.

Duzell raised his head slowly towards Phelios, recognizing the spell at last.

Phelios raised a hand slowly and pressed it against the wound on his side, taking a deep breath and calling forth the energy he needed.

“You're willing to sacrifice yourself?” Duzell yelled at him, his voice angry and confused. “Then what is the point of victory?!”

Phelios swung Sidia down to the ground as he said the last words of La Gamme. The sky grew eerily quiet for a moment, devoid of wind, of sound, of life. Duzell raised his face slowly towards Phelios, who finally met his eyes.

“Phelios!” Duzell yelled as he watched Phelios smile at him, his eyes calm and warm. Duzell shook his head, allowing anger to boil inside him, more and more until a curse burst from his lips. A promise.

Phelios felt tears escape from his eyes when Duzell slowly slumped against the ground and stilled. Felt Duzell's life flicker and die. He gasped and sobbed as his own knees buckled beneath him, as his own death called to him.

Phelios forced his body to move, crawled until he could reach out and touch the top of Duzell's hand, pressing his fingertips against Duzell's skin. “I never stopped loving you,” he said again, as his eyes closed, his body fell. “I love you,” he whispered, taking one last breath, and letting everything still, everything stop. There was nothing else to say, nothing else to do. Except waiting, waiting for as long as it took. Wait for curses and promises to come. Wait for reunions and meetings of a different kind. Wait for the next life, and the one after that. Wait to forgive and love again.

For everything.

And death.

\---

END


End file.
